


Espresso

by kiwikakumei



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Male Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Original Character(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, it's called finding every possible way to write in coffee terms in the worst way possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikakumei/pseuds/kiwikakumei
Summary: "You couldn’t really shake off your first cup of coffee and even more when it becomes a part of you."Master Attendant Reylen and his beloved Coffee, and the steady fall to a perplexing yet satisfying dependence.





	Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> "What is the difference between espresso and regular coffee?"  
> The main differences between espresso coffee and drip coffee are the fineness of the grind and the brewing time.

The first time Reylen kisses Coffee, it’s by surprise. A realization that Reylen had only dawned upon him once he had Coffee to himself, like an obsession he had long craved to quench. He remembers the sunset’s light casting its gently orange glow over his restaurant, Coffee’s face. His restaurant. His Coffee.

He remembers leaning in, feeling the cool touch of the Food Soul’s sunglasses frames hit the bridge of his nose.

Their lips contrasted in a way that Reylen was reminded of fine art; chapped and rough, meeting creamy smooth and soft. Could tasting a drink be considered poetry?

The kiss was like the first sip of a fresh morning brew, a cup you didn’t think you needed, but was welcomed in a brisk sort of way. There was a heavy musk that dizzied Reylen’s senses, the faint traces of lemon dish soap gently wafting from Coffee’s hands and shirt, and bitter, bitter coffee beans.

Reylen remembered being so rejuvenated after pulling away, and even more so when Coffee had such an astonished expression after the fact.

Reylen would cherish that first kiss, just as he remembered when he tried coffee for the first time (sweetened with sugar and cream, of course). Sweet. Amiable.

The start of an addiction he was thrilled to partake on.

 

\--

They share among themselves chaste cheek kisses, kisses on the palm, and when they found themselves with extra time, pecks on the lips. They were considered small shots of caffeinated affection between the two. Reylen kept to himself with how over the moon the kisses made him feel.

Yet.

There was something that ebbed even deeper from within Reylen. That single craving that Reylen was too embarrassed to describe. He knew what caffeine addictions do to people; made them want to keep up a high that could keep them going throughout the day. Of course, expecting a little bit beyond the kisses was a trait that lovers sometimes went through, and Reylen was naturally curious.

But to tell Coffee, his proper-acting, professional partner, that these desires were taking up Reylen’s mind most of the time? It would be too forward, too soon. Reylen kept it to himself.

Despite the searing sensations that Coffee’s lips against Reylen’s palm and lips, Reylen kept it to himself, but not for long.

With too much foam, you had to scoop it out. He hoped he wasn’t going to bubble over for too long.

 

\--

It was Reylen who offers Coffee his bedroom, when they have found that there weren’t enough bedrooms to accommodate the new Food Souls that had been summoned. Coffee, naturally, laughs.

One night then turned to every other night; Coffee became a regular visitor in Reylen’s suddenly small queen bed.

It was when Reylen had woken up to the early chirps of the birds outside and a literal hardened inclination, when he realized he probably messed up somewhere.

Without trying to stir Coffee from sleep, Reylen had turned to his side, trying to inch out of bed. He would have to shuffle uncomfortably to the nearest bathroom next door in order to let the cold water wash out the sudden ache he was suffering at the moment. He gently pushed the cloth blanket off of his lower half. The cold was a terrible shock to his system.

The bed’s weight shifted and Coffee was looking over Reylen’s shoulder. Without his glasses, his blue eyes, filled with a protruding interest, was overlooking Reylen up and down. Reylen had a vague memory from his Academy days that Food Souls didn’t know, nor desired, to understand a human’s biological makeup and _especially_ when it undergone such a strange shift for...desirable yearning.

And yet, with Coffee staring the whole of him down, he wasn’t so sure of that theory. Almost instantaneously, Reylen’s face, down to his neck, turned a rosy pink.

 _“I’m...just going to the washroom.”_ His voice was a crackly, ashamed whisper.

_“Wouldn’t that hurt?”_

_“It’s okay.”_ Sure it was, Reylen lied to himself.

 _“...How_ **_do_ ** _you get rid of that, anyway?”_ It was a teasing notion, a Coffee emotion that Reylen was too used to now.

A pause. Reylen finds himself shaking his head furiously. No, too forward, too soon.

_“Let me help you with that.”_

Reylen feels himself being gently pulled and pushed into his bed again, his back feeling the folds underneath him shift along with his body, now feeling like a ball of flame. The taller blond hovered over him, taking his chapped lips in his velvety hold, one dry hand tightly gripping Reylen’s sweaty palm while the other found its way to new territory, gently palming Reylen’s front and stirring even more heat from within Reylen.

Lights. So much lights.

The morning rays, the sheer white of his fitted sheets. Coffee’s hair, like a brilliant halo, while his lips worked on leaving a wet, saliva trail down Reylen’s neck and collarbones. There were lights behind Reylen’s eyelids even.

He could feel cold air enter his lower half as his pajama trousers were stripped away, now exposed, ready to be explored. Coffee’s deft fingers find their way around Reylen’s stiffened cock, now making good work with firm, fluid strokes.

Reylen’s eyes scrunch shut, his mouth pulling away from Coffee’s to muffle itself into the pillow’s folds. Heat was pooling excessively between his thighs, Coffee’s gentle strokes bringing him closer to the brink that he never knew existed within himself. He could hear Coffee’s whispers, a mist against the shell of his ear, gently easing him into an acceptance that makes Reylen tear up.

He finds his toes lifting his pleasured body off the bed, hips jolting as a beautiful electric shock went through his spine, and it takes more heavy breathing to come back down from his initial high.

Like an espresso shot.

After he opens his eyes, he is cold. He feels so out of place, out of his now sticky body. That happened too fast. Where was he after all that? Was that too much?

Coffee answers by kissing the wetness at the corners of Reylen’s eyes and covers them both with the blanket, a protective cocoon from what just happened. A wave of understanding and bliss falls into Reylen’s bones, as he joins in quiet laughter alongside Coffee, kissing his eyelids and cheeks. The strangeness that he felt only mere minutes ago had been replaced with an extraordinary realization.

He understood Coffee just a little bit more now, with this emulsified flavour that Reylen denied himself for too long.

 

\--

They now share among themselves longer kisses on the lips, kisses on the neck and in one notable instance, Coffee pinning Reylen against his office door and letting their burning desires flicker out with loosened pants and heavy breaths. At first, Reylen is scared of his precious dripped excess finding their way to speckle his office floorboards, but Coffee had quickly steeped such a worry from Reylen’s thoughts, his grip holding them close, bringing them to a brink that leaves Reylen over extracted, exuberated, breathless.

That very office door sees them regularly whenever Reylen and Coffee want that one steamy bit of an impression to get them through their shift. It’s all they need, of course.

 

\--

Coffee offers Reylen his quarters after one long work day, something about a change of pace of him always frequenting Reylen’s room, of which the latter retorts that he doesn’t mind Coffee’s constant company. His body is used to the Food Soul’s body language, and he knows that Reylen was going to have more than just a quick caffeine fix tonight.

A few words were exchanged, Coffee’s shades are gently placed on his bedside table and Reylen finds himself splayed out on top of his partner’s bedsheets, his very scent that was carried in each fold immobilizing the Master Attendant’s thoughts.

The blond, chuckling under his breath, straddles Reylen, sliding his suspenders off his shoulders and popping off the buttons of his finely pressed dress shirt. Coffee leaned down to help Reylen out of his black turtleneck and work pants, leaving hot kisses against the smooth planes and curves of Reylen’s pale skin. The Food Soul’s finely tuned hands found belt buckles to loosen and undergarments to pull down their waists, a habit they have become attuned to, yet Reylen was always letting Coffee string him along as his partner deprived him naked of his clothed confines.

They’ve seen each other bare before, but suddenly, tonight had a different sort of flavour about it.

Their lips find one another, trails of saliva plastering from the corners of their mouths and against their balmy skin, like faint rivers. Reylen was a slow drip between Coffee’s hand, precum staining his beloved’s fingers. He’s so close, each stroke from base to quivering tip bringing him to mere seconds to coming...

And then, a heated whisper.

_“Hey. Do you...want any more of this?”_

Reylen understands. His boiling blood knows. His arms find their home back around Coffee’s neck, pulling him closer as he whispers that he’s ready when Coffee is.

He’s stretched. He feels a searing burn from within his insides that Reylen’s never experienced before as his one arm grips around Coffee, a desperate plea. There’s more precum dribbling in an embarrassing amount that Reylen couldn’t relay while the burning sensation continued, two fingers, then an intensifying three...Coffee’s hushed reassurances makes his familiar tear ducts silently burst through and…

Reylen pushes Coffee against him, his dark eyes framed by his sweat drenched slate locks, suddenly too afraid.

The other’s bright blue eyes, widened over seeing Reylen’s terrified expression, then softened to a clarity that Reylen was too surprised to accept.

Coffee’s hand cupped Reylen’s cheek, his thumb soaking in the fallen salt from the corner of his eyes.

“ _Alright, love. When you’re ready.”_

Guilt seeped into Reylen’s chest as his partner pulled him closely and pulled the sheets over their shivering bodies. He can hear himself apologizing profusely under his breath against Coffee’s heated skin, only to be met by the echoes of Coffee’s words of relief to wash him over to sleep.

Sometimes you gotta have a bitter cup every now and then. Reylen felt so ashamed to have such a forgiving partner, to have backwashed this one chance. Not like there were any other chances in the horizon...

When he was ready, he would accept Coffee, in all of his bittered tones and sweets.

 

\--

They had presumed their playful banters of touching and feeling up each other after that night, but Reylen had that dwindling feeling of letting his partner down. He knew that Coffee would be patient to catch up and they would be able to take that one Huge Step once Reylen was ready. Reylen began to ruminate on the what ifs, the what could have beens, the things that he didn’t know would come over such a worry.

He only felt that he wasn’t _truly_ full with Coffee, and Reylen was probably making too big of a deal over this.

But gods, did he want to get over such a fear. He wanted to mix his frightened nerves against the extracted flavours that embodied his lover. He could tell with each instance with Coffee that there was an inner yearning for something more, to coalesce their strange blend together into something more bold, more filling. That jump could only be made, if Reylen was daring enough to take the plunge.

And there it happened, when his confidence was finally swallowed and consumed in whole, as he would be on a particular night, where Reylen had triumphed over his first few wins at Hilena’s Showdown arenas. Reylen had suggested to stay in Coffee’s room for the night, still basking in his bubble of victory, and Coffee had promised him a night of gentle caresses and kisses. Reylen was lucky he had implemented turtlenecks into his wardrobe, as his body was now a splattered canvas of love bites, all authored by Coffee.

One touch led to another and Reylen faced his lover, with the folds of Coffee’s bedsheets against his nose once more, lidded eyes looking up with an unbridled amount of energy he didn’t know he could harness, considering his position. He slowly rose his hips and graced his shy fingers across Coffee’s length, beckoning for it to fill Reylen in. The reactive shiver that Coffee experienced after such an innocent touch thrilled Reylen to no end.

“ _Are you sure?”_

Blue eyes still held its regard for concern.

“ _I’m sure.”_

_“I’ll go slow, you know that. I don’t want to hurt you.”_

A brisk nod was Reylen’s one and only confirmation as Coffee prepared him. The blazing widening pain seared through his insides again, but Reylen was internally shouting at himself for trying to calm himself. There was sudden cold, slippery against tightened muscle, a scent of artificial fruit integrated with their natural ones. Then more stretching. Reassurance after reassurance. Coffee must be bruising the sides of Reylen’s eyes with the amount of kisses he was giving to make sure he was ready. That they were _both_ ready.

He was going to have his lover at last. He wanted to infuse Coffee into his very cellular makeup. He wanted this fuck to be _something_ worth remembering.

Reylen wasn’t shy about having his tears spill out, his dick twitching between them as Coffee finally housed himself inside. The pain from before intensified to an unbearable degree and Reylen had found his fingernails mercilessly dragging, clinging into Coffee’s back, knowing that reminding memorable marks would be made later, faded but true.

His legs wrapped around Coffee’s waist, and he was sure his hips were shaking so much by the newfound pressure, that his very bones might snap. His cries were muffled into Coffee’s shoulder, while the other clung around Reylen so tightly, so protectively.

_“I’m going to move now, love. Tell me if it gets too much.”_

As their hips joined and left in a slow and steady rhythm, the pain began to subside into a strange, alien-like curiosity that Reylen couldn’t describe. It was a shot of pressure with each thrust that got deeper ridiculously quickly. Desperation, perhaps. A greedy _fucking_ need to finally become one.

How can one feel so drowned in such a loving embrace while having such an overflow like this?

Coffee then surprises Reylen, pulling him into his lap as the Master Attendant’s gangly legs wound around the blond’s waist and Reylen is _impaled ever so gently_ onto the other’s thick cock. It takes mere seconds for Reylen to blink the shocked tears in his eyes as his own hips shakily find themselves bobbing up and down Coffee, his whimpers getting pressed and muffled in a sloppy open mouth kiss. He could feel a scalding bubble on the edge of bursting warping inside of him, and with one distinct thrust, he sees brilliant stars, and a sticky warmth is spilled against both of their stomachs, Reylen’s cock twitching with small little bursts of his seed. He clings, moaning softly at the hands of his precious partner rendering him to a messy side to himself that Reylen never knew he had. It was so soon, happened far too soon.

An espresso shot, now with a bold flavour that Reylen’s veins were finally accustomed to.

Coffee utters a low groan along with a quickened, frantic thrust to get the last drip in, and more galaxies are made behind Reylen’s eyes as his partner completes him, finally _finally,_ the excess dripping down into the bedsheets and some even slicking Reylen’s thighs with pristine white. Coffee pulls out, and Reylen feels as though a vital part of him was torn away from him as he shivers from the emptiness.

They press foreheads, catching up to their lost breaths, giving each other soft kisses as Coffee lays Reylen back into the pillows so gently, as if he was handling the most inestimable treasure in his arms.

“ _...You’re so irresistible. I think I might get addicted to this.”_

Reylen finds himself laughing, then nudges a strained knee against Coffee’s thigh. He must have been fucked so hard that his reasoning had gone beyond the threshold of sense. He was crazy after being filled the _one_ time. He was going to drink this newfound determination and make _goddamn_ use of it.

“ _Then...maybe we ought to quell that addiction a bit, huh?”_

With that knowing smirk of his, Coffee leans down, taking Reylen’s mouth and his quaking hipbones once more.

It would be until the rays of Hilena’s sun before they finally let their bodies rest, soaked in their foams and scents after a night of many addictive shots and reckless abandon. It was a taste that they both had now become hooked on.

 

\--

_“Coffee, come on, I gotta head back downstairs to help out.”_

_“For once, I’m gonna have to disobey your order, sweet love.”_

_“I didn’t want you cornering me like this!”_

_“Oh, sorry, was that out of boundaries? Did I make you uncomfortable?”_

_“...I’m just stressed, is all.”_

_“May I kiss you once? Help make you feel a little better?”_

_“Only once. Don’t want you catching what I’ve got.”_

_“What, your human ‘cooties?’ I’d gladly catch that.”_

Reylen finds himself laughing, despite the stress accumulating over his shoulders. He then quickly finds himself being pulled down by Coffee on one of his office futons and one kiss led to another and his ‘ _nap’_ became a well deserved lap fuck. He was almost _sure_ that one of his moans could’ve been heard from the frail outside of his office.

Maybe he was getting a bit too addicted to Coffee. He could have his heart stop at any moment due to the many surprises this blond gave him on the daily.

But oh, did Reylen love him so. His first love.

You couldn’t really shake off your first cup of coffee and even more when it becomes a part of you.

He definitely wanted to share a bountiful amount of firsts with such a beautiful figure. Reylen would let his heart be led upon as much as Coffee trusted himself with his.

 

\--

Black Tea had interrogated Coffee after finding that he was bumming around their Master Attendant’s office and he had to slink off towards his quarters. It took him a few minutes before he could sneak right on back to gently carry a blanket-swaddled Reylen into his room, hoping to catch up on some needed aftercare and may-chance a very hasty clean up on a soaked through futon...

**Author's Note:**

> look ma and pop, my v first kinkydoo.
> 
> A few parts came from my one big series fic Cooked with Love, but this can be read as a standalone. Really just wanted to get my writing jaws working on something more adventurous and these two were great to experiment on!  
> Anyways, thank you for reading.


End file.
